Jealous, are you?
by I Think You're Beautiful
Summary: Random Chryedness. Fluffy oneshot.


A/N - a little bit of fluff. It's really nothing special, just the result of being poorly and off school! Hope you enjoy. Our boys are back on screen tonight, yay.

**Syed's POV**

I trace gentle fingers down the length of his face, down the tip of his beautiful little nose, round the curve of his chin and the scratch of his day-old stubble. To this day I still can't believe how lucky I am, how lucky I am to have this beautiful man in my life. Every day is new, exciting, and I know that the hitch of my breath, the flutter of my heart will never falter with every look at him.

Laying here now, in our bed, with our scent... I love him more than I ever thought possible.

Shuffling under the silk of the sheets and touch of my hand he turns to me, breathing deep, slow. Watching him sleep is one thing I love to do, the thing he claims he 'hates' me doing yet I know he secretly adores. He loves knowing that I love watching him; all part of the Christian package I signed for. And he is the best morning person. Not a single sad face or a groan when he wakes; his smile entirely infectious. Many a morning I spend here, in our bed just watching him, waiting for him to wake, because I know that when he does I'll take one look at that beautiful smile and fall for him all over again.

I move closer, bringing my face to his neck, breathing in that delicious scent of him as it overtakes my senses. I miss him. He cuddles up to me, the warmth of his skin spreading through the cotton of my shirt.

"Sy..."

Through the scrunch of fingers at my shirt I know he is waking, and through the sleepy hands slipping under my shirt to the arch of my back I _definitely_ know he is waking. He always makes me smile.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Mmm. What time is it?" His voice rough from lack of use never sounded so gorgeous.

"Eight o'clock." Sinking lower I let him envelope me in his embrace, smiling into the crook of his neck. I know how much he enjoys his early morning cuddles.

"Good. Sy... were you stoking my face again?"

"...No."

He chuckles, rubbing his nose into my hair.

"I just had the most amazing dream you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." A slow smile spreads over his face. My breath catches in my throat as his eyes open and his emerald gaze locks with mine. "This absolutely _gorgeous_ guy was making me dinner."

"Oh..."

"I'm not kidding Sy, he was _hot_."

"Lucky you."

I let my arms slip from his waist. So he's been dreaming about some 'hot guy' has he? Well great, good for him, it's not like it's a big deal or anything, he's only human after all.

"Yeah, and he was wearing these tight white boxers too, left _nothing_ to the imagination."

Strong arms snake around me and pull me back as I try to get out of bed.

"And he smelt _delicious_."

"Okay Christian, I think I get the point." He moves his head to whisper in my ear, sending a shiver right down to the tips of my toes.

"Fuck you're hot when you're jealous." He murmurs, teeth nipping at my ear. I love it when he does that.

"I'm not jealous."

"You are." He laughs, bloody laughs at me. "And so bloody easy to wind up!"

"Shut up."

"_You're_ the man of my dreams, Sy."

I pause and look at him for a moment before speaking.

"That was such a line."

"I know, right!" Grinning at me he pulls me down for a long needed kiss; his warm lips soft and supple against mine.

"Idiot."

He laughs into my mouth, that incredibly gorgeous laugh, making it impossible to be mad at him.

"I'm sorry." He says eventually, warm mischievous eyes looking into mine. God the things he does to me.

"You're forgiven. Just." I lay my head on his chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heart beat.

"How about I make you breakfast in bed to make it up to you?" He asks, gently playing with a strand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

I think that one over.

"How about you _are_ my breakfast in bed?"

With a grin and a flash of his eyes he flips us over, laying over me, lip bitten between teeth.

"That sounds like an idea." Moving his head down he peppers sweet kisses along my jaw, nipping out his tongue, biting, sucking, lapping at the skin of my collar...

"Ah, but you know what Christian.. I'm not that hungry at the moment. Maybe later, yeah?" With a sympathetic pat of his head I gently push him off me and sit up, pulling on some tracksuit bottoms left at the side of the bed. I make my way to the kitchen, ignoring the little cry he makes at my departure. This teasing business doesn't ever get any easier.

"Sy...?" he groans, pathetically.

"Do you want Tea, Coffee?"

"I want _you_! Get your pretty little arse back here _now_, Syed Masood."

I bite back a smile. Putting on my best 'serious' face I turn to look at him, dishevelled in our bed sheets, hair fluffy and sticking in different directions.. he hates it when it does that. I love it. I turn my back to him.

"Maybe I could make eggs, or..."

I hear him slip out of bed, the pad of his footsteps as he makes his way over, snatching me up in his arms. So possessive.

"You're bloody cruel to me, Syed, you know that?"

And he starts to get his own back, nibbling at the skin of my neck... the one bloody place I lose _all_ sense of self-control, _his_ spot. I remember the first time he found it, in his bed, his hands stroking so slowly down my sides... His tongue, his hot tongue tracing a pattern just below my ear... _fuck_.

I can't stop the deep groan that escapes me, echo's off the walls of the kitchen.

"Christian..."

He groans deliciously into my neck, hand reaching round my front, slipping lower.

"Yes dear?"

I can't help but laugh, laugh at how pathetic we both are. We do this all the time, try and play each other at our own game and every time it ends the same way, both of us giving in before it's even got started. He laughs too, beautiful, free. Turning in his arms I weave my fingers through his, giving him the look, something we've both perfected the art of. He knows _exactly_ what I'm thinking.

"Bed." We say at the same time, grinning.


End file.
